tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackout
History Blackout used to be and is one of Megatron’s loyal servants—often known as Megatron’s hound. Despite his fatal accident in the first TF movie, Blackout was actually a very skilled fighter, for he worked primarily in Megatrons defense forces, also making use of his alternate mode by scouting, and using Scorponok as an aid in hunting and the occasional spying. Blackout really likes his symbiote because they can go places he usually can't. When Lennox successfully distracted Blackout in battle at Mission City, Blackout did not have much time to realize he'd been unable to avoid moving in time, and he HIGHLY regrets it. The helicopter staged numerous flashy attacks for Megatron in the past, but it’s obvious that like everyone else, he isn’t perfect. Now Blackout is finally back thanks to Scapel and Tarnish, Blackout would like to satisfy some revenge and blood lust. He had been salvaged thanks to Tarnish finding a few of the smaller Shards in Mission City. Blackout also plans to do a lot of training to improve his fighting skills. Often times he’ll be seen using his deadly main rotor blades as make shift swords or a four bladed glaive. These rotorblades being what we call "fully articulated" are highly flexible and can rotate almost any direction, so two or more can be used at any time he wishes. However, Blackout commonly uses the tail rotor as a smaller, high speed fan blade that does hefty damage on anything slice-able blocking his way. In addition to his return, Blackout intends to regain his standing with Megatron, keeping his loyalty constant so the Decepticons have one more vessel to grow through. Current Happenings Blackout recently had an encounter with Autobot Chasm, and has also been ordered to pursue some of the Decepticon traitors, though he is not in an absolute hurry to do so. Personality Blackout is fairly calm and somewhat emotionless, at least on the battle field. He leaves no openings in his mind for enemies and all though he was destroyed once, he's back with a lot of kick. Blackout made the mistake of not training his body and processor to the best of his ability and after he encountered Lennox, he finally paid the price. Like many Cons, Blackout has little to no appreciation for 'love and happiness'. Blackout is in a good mood when the orders are followed and tasks are done correctly, and when he gets action on the battle field (again, like most Cons). He's fairly fearless and is not afraid to fight for what he wants. Additionally, on bad days, Blackout will often become irritable and impatient, and a reckless angry side will tend to show through. Blackout is violent, fairly strategic, persistent, and a bit reckless. He's one of those that love to wreak havoc and destruction when he gets the chance, and he also likes to make wide-spread power outages with his massive EMP shockwaves that even KITT and Interceptor have trouble counteracting. He likes to confuse enemies by attacking and lurking in plain sight to overwhelm the enemy-especially when working with a group of Cons. Depending on the situation, Blackout will also work with his symbiote Scorponok to add an extra edge in battles. He's not much of a crazy flier, but he does enjoy a good flight even if it’s in bad weather. Blackout would prefer bad weather than extreme heat and humidity. Lastly, it seems that Blackout is far more loyal to Megatron than Starscream. He puts Megatron's needs before his own. Blackout loathes Starscream and will challenge him at any opportunity. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) * Friends *Barricade *Vortex *KARR *Nightridge (?) *Scorponok (as his symbiote) Neutrals *Tarnish *Other Decepticons (many he hardly knows and just never interacts with) Enemies *most of the Autobots *Ironhide *Brigadier General William Lennox! Strengths and Skills *Blackout’s EMP shockwaves are nearly unbeatable, his rotors are very strong, and he's also very skilled in pyrotechnics. * Like many Cons, Blackout's attitude is hard to sway, and he's very focused when he has a job to pursue/task to complete. When he’s set on something, it’s rather obvious. * He doesn't like giving up, and he will keep fighting until he can't move. Blackout is actually very good at deception. He’s hard to influence and focuses on his and other’s needs. When he’s determined to follow through with something, he’ll be as blunt or subtle as needed, adjusting to the conditions. Weaknesses and Flaws *All though decent with strategy, should he get overwhelmed by the enemy, Blackout can sometimes lose focus, get confused, and lose the game-which is probably part of what happened with the battle in Mission City. * More so than his weakness, Blackout's rotor hub is quite sensitive. Any direct hits to it will cause him intense pain, and any odd positions will make him uncomfortable. If a direct, large enough blast is sent to the hub, it’s nearly as painful as a hit near/on the spark area. Twister also has the same weakness-but when dealing with a survivable hit, she goes ape-shit. Blackout however, gets slowed down and has to put an effort into counter-acting. Instead, he puts an effort into keeping a level processor. He’s learned to try and improve this behavior since the dreaded battle in Mission City. * When Blackout gets reckless, it’s usually worrisome, even for his own health. This is tied into the weakness mentioned above, or just when he feels like overwhelming his opponents with larger surprise attacks. Weapons Blackout has a large array of weapons that include 2 arm-mounted gatling guns, an energy cannon that fires massive 700 decible shockwaves, missile launchers, and a rotor weapon (stored in his arm) that can spin at 6,000 rpm and is reinforced with toughened cobalt (it’s basically the tail rotor from his alternate mode). Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information Dialog color: color=666699b(666699) grayish-blue, bold/b/color Theme song url ''': The Dark Eternal Night by Dream Theater. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvxhMPvuGyA) '''Instrumental theme: Descent into Cerberon by sonic mayhem (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V68Ns6kWBVc&feature=related) Other theme songs: Pursuit of the Vikings by Amon Amaranth (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRTQeY83Z34&p=9241EF5EFA000DD4&playnext=1&index=10) Now is the time by Dope (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEEnhgEOi9s) Kann Nicht by blitzkill (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6Zjp1caEhY&p=2A3408053E380730&playnext=1&index=2)